


We can't do much, but we can sure try.

by CapriciousVanity



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousVanity/pseuds/CapriciousVanity
Summary: Gavin uses Connor for more than just a punching bag. Connor pretends it doesn't bother him. Hank does what he can.





	We can't do much, but we can sure try.

Connor was walking out of the archives room, down the hall and adjusting his tie by calculated habit. Gavin Reed pushed right into him, rounding the corner.

“Hey, watch it you fucking asshole.”

Connor simply took a step back, unphased and unperturbed by Gavin’s rude entrance – he was used to it by now and learned to ignore his antics.

Gavin took a moment to recover, sliding a hand through his hair and brushing off his shoulder where he made contact. He looked up and saw it was Connor, his snarl turning into a cruel smile, as always. Connor knew the look well enough by now. Gavin was going to antagonize him again. Gavin stepped closer, Connor’s birdlike head motion follow him.

“Hank’s little pet doin’ whatever he’s _fuckin_ told.” He pushed Connor at his emphasis. Connor stumbled back but regained composure easily enough. He was nearly backed against the men’s bathroom door, but he kept watch of Gavin. It was easier and cost less energy to let him get his frustration out of his system and move on, usually with another shove or a slap at the back of Connor’s head.

“Detective Reed,” Connor finally acknowledged.

Gavin’s head lifted just slightly, sucking in his lips just to make a popping sound. Connor recognized it was a quirk of his, a way to show he was thinking something over in the same way Hank scratched the back of his neck or Fowler pinched the bridge of his nose.

“You know something, you little freak?” Gavin lifted his finger to point at Connor, pushing it into him and eventually spread his fingers to press his whole palm against Connor’s chest, pushing him against the bathroom door. Connor glanced down a fraction of a second so that he could keep track of Gavin’s movements. Gavin reached over with his other hand in a swift movement to open the door and push Connor in, shutting it behind them. No one was in the bathroom at the moment, not according to Gavin’s half-ass glance across the stalls, and not according to Connor’s auditory processor.

“I’ve had just about enough of seeing your stupid ass face around here.”

Gavin punched Connor in the gut.

The android lurched over but regained his composure, furrowing his brow just enough to show Gavin he was annoyed. Gavin didn’t care, and punched him in the face. Before Connor could stand straight again, Gavin grabbed his lapels and slammed him into the long counter of sinks. Connor did flinch – not from pain but to reduce the damage to his endoskeleton. Gavin punched him again in the side, and Connor tried to stop him, only to get punched in the face again. His skin at his jaw and cheek faded, and as Connor was going to actually swing back at Gavin, Gavin took hold of his tie and yanked him down and off to the side. Connor fell to the ground and Gavin kicked him, just hard enough to slide 2.4 centimeters across the tile. Gavin grabbed hold of Connor’s hair, and Connor’s hands flew up to grab him again, but he was pushed against the wall.

"Fuckin, being a cop in this city and I still gotta deal with this shit. Plastic asshole, just swooping in and taking everyone's cases." Gavin muttered angrily to himself, one hand in Connor’s hair and another undoing his own belt. Connor frowned, but assumed he was no longer in any danger. Gavin was just frustrated, and Connor figured he might as well let the detective finish as quickly as possible. He let his hands fall to his sides.

Gavin cackled, “Jesus, what, you fuckin like this shit? Huh? You fuckin like getting fucked in that pretty mouth?”

“I’m an android,” Connor said factually. “I don’t _like_ anything.”

 _I like dogs_. The familiar phrase rang in his mind, a hazy image of Hank trying to avoid him flashed, but he ignored it. Obviously now was not the time, as Gavin pulled his penis from his briefs and pressed it against Connor’s lips. Connor only looked up at Gavin, allowing the phallic intrusion but doing nothing more. Gavin’s grip in his hair pulled him onto the shaft and back, mumbling _Yeah, I bet you fuckin like that_ to himself. He pushed all the way into Connor’s mouth, and although the android did not have a biological gag reflex, the force at which Gavin proceeded did make him jolt slightly, the biocomponents that made up his scanner and throat unused to, and frankly not made for, this activity. But Gavin paid no mind as he gripped Connor’s hair and moved his hips.

Connor, after a minute and twenty-eight seconds had gone past, decided he might as well help Gavin out. The quicker it was over, the quicker he can get back to his desk. So he closed his lips around Gavin’s penis and raised a hand to Gavin’s hip, but his hand was slapped away.

“Don’t you fuckin touch me, you disgusting hunk of plastic. You’re just a goddamn toy for the DPD, you know that? Fuckin, shiny new toy for everyone to play with until you break down and get replaced by something newer and shinier.”

Connor ignored the scans in his vision telling him how long Gavin’s penis had grown, his blood pressure, temperature, or the composition of the ejaculate forming in his mouth. Gavin had finally came, but immediately pulled out, the last spurts hitting Connor in the face. Connor did not swallow, and instead reached up behind him to the towel dispenser he knew was there from a swift scan to spit out and wipe his mouth. As Gavin put himself away, Connor stood fixing his hair and tie.

“If you’re done, I think I’ll be getting back to work now.”

Gavin took a step back, fixing his belt, staring at Connor with a frown and a look of disgust.

“Yeah, you do that. Bitch.”

Connor nodded and smiled, making his way out of the bathroom and back towards his desk.

Gavin followed right after, Hank having glanced in their direction right at that moment and raised an eyebrow.

“Fuckin Reed. He giving you shit again, today?” Hank asked as Connor approached. Connor just smiled at Hank as he turned his chair to sit at his desk.

“It’s no problem, lieutenant. Gavin got what he wanted, and he should hopefully be elsewhere for the remainder of the day, if I remember correctly.”

“The fuck’s that supposed to mean?”

Hank sat back, a hand on his desk as he stared at Connor, who continued to search through files.

“Connor,” he called, trying to get his attention back.

Connor stopped and sat up straight, smiling at Hank.

“The fuck. Is that supposed to mean?” He asked again, letting Connor know it was a real question and not rhetorical.

Connor’s smile faltered, and it was just enough for Hank to get an idea of what he meant.

Hank turned around to look over where Gavin was, standing and smiling in the break room, joking with one of his fellow officers. He looked back at Connor, who had also just glanced to Gavin and back to Hank.

“You know what,” Hank said carefully. “Let’s get out of here. I’m starving.”

Connor watched as Hank got out of his chair and took his coat. Connor eventually rolled out of his chair and followed close behind. Three point five centimeters closer to Hank than usual.

As they got in the car and Hank turned the engine, they were quiet. It wasn’t unusual for it, but down the road, Hank turned down his radio. He turned to Connor for a moment, to show his attention was on the android, but still kept eyes on the road.

“What the fuck do you mean he _got what he wanted_ , Connor? That asshole do something to you?”

Connor half turned to Hank, but kept his eyes on the road.

“He took me to the bathroom to get oral sex.”

“ _Jesus_ fucking – _what_?” Hank looked horrified.

“No worries, lieutenant. I’m perfectly fine. He did not damage me.”

“What, you’re saying you, what, _liked_ it, or..?” Hank was concerned, grasping for something that made this news not as bad as it sounded.

Connor answered, “Oh, no. I’m an android. I don’t _like_ anything.”

 _I **like** dogs._ The memory rang again, the static expression of Hank’s distrust for him echoing.

 _I don’t listen to music, as such, but I’d **like** to_.

Connor’s false smile faded. He knew Hank wouldn’t believe that. Either that, or what he had said to Hank before would break the man’s already-fragile trust.

He glanced to Hank, his mind palace scanning in milliseconds to read his expression, something of horror, realization, and maybe sympathy. Connor wanted to assure Hank it really wasn’t bad. But he decided that would make his partner lash out even more. The road was quiet.

* * *

 

Connor and Hank had not spoken about the incident in a couple days. Gavin had been too busy on a case with Chris to bother either of them. Connor helped looked at case files in Hank’s home. After having fed Sumo, he turned to Hank, who was reading files on the kitchen table, reading glasses on and half-mouthing the words he was reading. Connor’s stress level had been at a constant state of 28%, fluctuating between 27% at the lowest and 32% at the highest. He did not like it.

With hands behind his back and the table separating the two, he stood, looking down as his LED circled yellow, trying to figure out what to say, how to broach the subject, hovering just away from Hank.

The detective noticed and slowly put down his glasses and file.

“Hey,” he called out, but it was softer than his usual gruff voice.

Connor looked up, the tilt of his head curious and birdlike, still, but Hank felt like he saw something sad about his empty expression. Connor usually smiled, or had at least some form of expression, even if he was an android, he was built to be pleasing around humans. This was far more robotic than even Connor usually had in him.

“You alright..?” Hank asked.

“Yes.” Connor answered automatically. His hands behind his back gripped and he looked down, lips parted to show his teeth as if he were grinding them.

He looked back up to Hank, his LED still yellow.

“I want you to know that I could have very easily incapacitated Detective Reed. He posed zero threat to me, and I did not see any benefit in harming an officer. I was in complete control of the situation.”

Hank leaned back in his chair a little before nodding slowly. He rapped his fingers on the table and stood, rounding the table that separated him and the android, but did not get too close. Hank outreached his hand, beckoning Connor with his fingers.

“C’mere.”

Connor curiously looked to Hank’s fingers and back to his face, taking a step closer.

Hank lifted his other arm, an open gesture.

“No, no, come here.”

Connor stepped closer still, allowing Hank to meet him halfway and pull him into a surprisingly gentle embrace. Hank’s hand was on the back of Connor’s head, in his hair, and a faint memory of Gavin gripping it flashed in his mind. Connor closed his eyes.

“I was in complete control of the situation,” Connor parroted.

He could feel Hank nod, the human’s fuzzy chin against his head as he smoothed the android’s back and stroked his hair.

“Yeah. Yeah. You’re alright now, son. You’re alright.”

Connor hesitated, but let his own arms wrap around Hank. It was comforting for something he didn’t know he needed comfort from. 

* * *

 

The following day back at the station, Hank and Connor were looking over the files, cross-referencing similarities between them, particularly the methods in which the murders happened. They narrowed it down to the possibility of different people, but within the same group.

Gavin had come back around to them.

“Hey, dickhead. Still haven’t done anything useful around here?”

Before Connor could answer, Hank’s face was full of fury and he lept from his chair to grab Gavin by his collar, pointing threateningly in his face.

“Listen here, you son of a bitch, don’t you ever fucking go near him again or I’ll tear you to fucking pieces.”

Gavin didn’t seem terribly phased by it, laughing in Hank’s face.

“Aw, what’s that, Hank? You mad I used your little robot as a sex toy?”

Connor frowned deeply, hands flat on his desk and something akin to anxiousness filled his system, stress level rising to 38%, and the sudden need to do something, anything, to take his mind off what was happening right now, what had happened before, and in general filled his headspace.

Hank punched Gavin square in the face, yelling at him, and causing those within the precinct to stare in disbelief.

“Anderson! Reed! What the _fuck_ are you doing? In my office, _now!_ ” Fowler howled from his glass office door. Gavin wiped blood from his face and took a head start, hurrying ahead of Hank who had the fury of murder in his eyes and the look of hate written all over his face.

He followed after Gavin, stiff and chillingly calm, but turned to Connor and pointed, “Stay there.”

Connor nodded and watched as Hank and Gavin stayed in Fowler’s office.

Stress level 46%.

Connor took a few fractions of a second to scan the area, a couple officers having shortly looked in his direction made him feel rather spotlighted. He should be used to it by now, being the android detective, the latest technology, constantly drawing attention to himself. He knew what people thought of him. An android, stealing people’s jobs, a tool like any other used to track down suspects and put away criminals. This time was different. He couldn’t read their faces. Maybe it was disgust. Maybe it was pity. He didn’t like it. 

“What the _fuck_ was that, you two?” Fowler yelled sitting behind his desk.

“Goddamn asshole _raped_ my fucking partner!”

Fowler squinted in disbelief and then looked to Gavin, who stood unimpressed and arm-crossed.

“He’s a fuckin android. Just cuz I decided to have a little fun with it doesn’t mean I did anything wrong.”

“Fuck you. _Fuck_ you,” Hank spat, getting in Gavin’s face again.

“Hank, sit the _fuck_ down,” Fowler warned.

Hank, stressed, paced in the little space he could before finally standing still, but he specifically did not sit down. Fowler ignored that.

“That android is government property, Detective Reed. I’m going to have to fine you and put you on suspension.”

“What the _fuck_ , for what?”

“Misuse of government property, damaging government property, and using government property you are not authorized to use.”

“Jesus Christ, okay, whatever, I guess everyone fuckin loves androids now. You fuckin don’t come crying when they come for your job, too, Fowler.”

“Get the fuck out of my office.”

Gavin turned to Hank before leaving, slamming the glass door.

As Hank was about to walk out, Fowler stopped him.

“Hey. Sit down.”

Hank crossed his arms. Again, specifically not sitting down.

“Alright,” Fowler put his hands up in defeat. “But you tell me, what the fuck are you talking about?”

Hank put his arms down, looking around for nothing in particular. He looked out the glass and saw Connor, watching him. He gave him a smile, in hope to assure him.

“Look at him out there, Jeffrey,” Hank gestured to Connor. Fowler did look, seeing Connor’s unusually worried face.

“Alright. Alright, whatever happened, I did what I could.”

“The fuck you mean you did what you could? You fucking slapped his wrist for _rape_ , Jeffrey!”

“The kid is _property_ , Hank. He isn’t classified as a person yet. There’s nothing I can do.”

Hank wasn’t taking it, but before Hank could protest, Fowler raised his hand and stood up. He opened the door and gestured to Connor, who was still watching them carefully.

“Connor, come into my office.”

Stress level 67%.

Connor could feel the heat of his internal workings rise as his respiratory system kicked in, making him breathe – he always had the automatic function of moving his chest to simulate breathing, it was to help integrate him into investigative situations with humans, but the actual cooling system had now been activated. He breathed through his nose.

Stress level 70%.

He walked through the glass door, greeted by Hank's small and calming smile, and Fowler sat on his desk this time – not behind it.

“Alright, son. Take a seat.” Fowler gestured to a chair. 

Connor looked to Hank but did as he was told.

“Can you tell me what happened between you and Gavin Reed?” It was unusual to hear Fowler use such a calming voice. Connor assumed it was what he was usually like around victims before being promoted to his current position. 

“I was replacing evidence back into the archives room that Lieutenant Anderson and I had recently acquired on a case. Gavin had ran into me on my way out. He pushed me against the men’s restroom door before pushing me inside.” As he explained the facts of the situation, Hank had his arms crossed tight, looking down at the ground. “He had punched me in stomach and continued to assault me in the bathroom, before kicking me down.” 

Fowler put up his hand.

“And you didn’t fight back?”

“I saw no need to. I could easily have incapacitated Detective Reed, but I thought the best approach was to let him finish as not to escalate the situation.”

“Uh-huh. Alright. And then what happened?”

“Gavin had grabbed me by the hair and began to undo his belt.”

Fowler put up his hand, lowering his head, “Alright that’s, that’s plenty.”

Hank cursed, “Fuckin, Jesus.”

“So,” Fowler continued. “I presume he proceeded to…”

“Use me to perform oral sex on him.”

Fowler nodded once. “Right. Alright. I’m very sorry to have to ask you this, but would you have any proof of this incident, or?”

“I still have a sample of his ejaculate logged within my system, as well as the event is recorded as a part of my memory.”

“Look, Jeffrey, that’s enough. You got what you wanted out of him, can’t we just fuckin, extract that shit and just leave?”

Fowler nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, alright. We’ll have CyberLife take a look at you tomorrow. After all this is over, we’ll, uh, give you the option to wipe the memory or something, and we'll see what we can do about Detective Reed.”

“Thank you. I would appreciate that very much.”

“Yeah. Look, son, don’t hesitate to come to us if something happens. We’re the police, for chrissake. It’s what we do. Until all this android business gets sorted out, we can’t do much, but we can sure try.”

Connor nodded once and smiled.

“Now get out of my office and get back to work.” A usual phrase of his, but a gentler tone. 

Hank had enough for one day. He didn’t say anything nor go back to his desk. He started to leave the building. Connor followed him. Stress level 42%.

As they got in the car, Hank sat there for a moment, not starting it.

“Hank..?” Connor asked.

Hank looked up to him, something calmed down in his face but he still looked disturbed.

“Kid,” he started, placing a hand on Connor’s shoulder.

“Kid, you’ve seen the way shit is around here. Fuckin, Fowler and I get into a shouting match every time we see each other. Hell, I even roughed you up your first day. That fucking asshole _ever_ ,” he pointed at Connor. He didn’t mean to make it as menacing as he did. “ _ever_ touches you like that again, you beat his goddamn ass to the ground, got it? That’s an order.”

Connor nodded and gave Hank a friendly smile.

“Thank you, Hank.” 

 


End file.
